A Rose's Thorns.
by Willow8
Summary: Er, I really suck at summaries, well, the gundam guys are 17, and they find five girls on christmas eve, the story unfolds as the g-boys discover that the girls have a dark secret that could get them all killed...
1. Default Chapter

A/n: Hey, er, well, I have nothing to do, I'm as bored as hell so I'm gonna write a Gundam fic. Hey, it's the best boredom killer ever!!  
  
As always, remember to review!! ^_^ Oh, and ideas for titles would also be nice..  
  
  
  
"But what's so special about them anyway?" A voice penetrated the silence. The boy stepped into the light, his braid hanging loosely behind him. Him and the four other boys looked no older than 17.  
  
"You mean other than having their strength, speed, agility, muscle density, stamina, and endurance genetically improved?" asked a blonde boy. He looked down at the five unconscious figures, each one laying on a table.  
  
"You forgot hand-eye co-ordination and improvements to their immune system and their adrenaline release system," added a boy with green eyes, yet one of his eyes was very well hidden by a giant fringe.  
  
The braided boy rolled his eyes. "What could be special about them? That and the fact that they look like cute little girls, they barely look 14, yet they are obviously accomplished killers judging by the 15 dead men we found in their cell."  
  
"They are powerful, almost as if they were trained as Gundam pilots."  
  
"But they're women!" A Chinese boy screamed aloud. "W-o-m-e-n."  
  
"Whoever they are." The blonde said. "They need their rest. They're injured. Plus, tomorrow it's Christmas day." The five boys filed out of the room, leaving the five unconscious girls lying there.  
  
End of chapter 1.  
  
A/n: Yeah it's short, so sue me. Actually, on second thoughts, please don't. I'm 14, poor and it's nearly Christmas!! :) Merry Christmas all!! 


	2. chapter 2

A/n: Hey, er, well, I have nothing to do, I'm as bored as hell so I'm gonna write a Gundam fic. Hey, it's the best boredom killer ever!!  
  
As always, remember to review!! ^_^ Oh, and ideas for titles would also be nice..  
  
As the light clinked off and the door shut, silence consumed the room for a second before there was a snap and the sound of two pairs of metal shackles falling to the floor. "We've been captured!" A girl hissed. She lit a flare and it illuminated her features. She had sparkling blue eyes and brown hair.  
  
"Don't be stupid." Another girl lit another flare and that showed her features. She had green eyes and black hair.  
  
"Well, if we've not been captured then what?"  
  
"They're simply worried."  
  
"So why tie us down?"  
  
"Maybe they're just worried that we'll try and hurt them, or escape." The first girl who had spoken snorted.  
  
"Escape?! Pht! Why would we escape when three of us are unconscious?!"  
  
"They don't know do they!"  
  
"Well screw them!"  
  
"Yuck! You might want to, but I certainly do no-" There was a groan to the left of the two girls and the first girl leapt off her table and stood next to the girl who had groaned.  
  
"Yz?" The brown haired blue eyed girl smiled.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"I don't know Kitty, I really don't know."  
  
"Why am I tied down?" Kitty's voice sounded panicked. "Get it off me!" Ysabelle sighed and flicked the metal handcuffs, sending them flying across the room. "How's everyone else?"  
  
"Mariana's over there, you're here, I'm standing next to you and Willow and Suzi are still out of it." Kitty nodded and sat up.  
  
"So, who, what, where, why and how?" She asked quickly, making signs with her hands that only the others could understand.  
  
"Well, it's safe to presume it's not Oz." Mariana replied, answering the question posed by Kitty's hand movements. "They would have killed us. Or brain washed us." She laughed dryly. "Or-"  
  
"Got the picture 'Ana." Kitty interrupted her, swinging her legs off the bench. "We don't need another recount of when you were captured by Oz. Please spare us."  
  
"Fine." Mariana huffed, crossing her arms and pouting. "Just ignore me why don't you."  
  
"Fine. We will." A new voice said with a laugh.  
  
"Suzi! How long have you been awake?"  
  
"Longer than Kitty. I only now worked out that my voice made noises!" Ysabelle raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Yet you talk all the time."  
  
"Yep!" Suzi laughed and sat up, her shackles falling to the floor. "What are these made of?"  
  
"Dunno, but they're not very strong."  
  
*~*  
  
Duo watched on the camera that was in the girl's room. "They're stronger than Heero!" He gasped as Suzi broke her shackles, without any strain at all.  
  
"So, this isn't Oz then?" Duo smiled.  
  
"So if they're not Preventers, and they're not Oz. then who are they?"  
  
End of chapter 2.  
  
A/n: Yeah it's short-ish, so sue me. Actually, on second thoughts, please don't. I'm 14 and poor. So, did everyone have a good Christmas?? I did! Apart from loosing my voice. That wasn't nice. Or fun. Please remember to review! ^_^ 


	3. Let's go kick some butt!

A/n: Hey, er, well, I have nothing to do, I'm as bored as hell so I'm gonna write a Gundam fic. Hey, it's the best boredom killer ever!!  
  
Thanks to  
  
Ysabelle, yes, you do, and you never fail to scare the hell outta me when you do review.  
  
Cath, thankies!! ^_^  
  
Ackala, I'm writing more, right er, now!  
  
Thank you guys for reviewing.  
  
Remember to review!! ^_^ Oh, and ideas for the title would also be nice..  
  
"So if they're not Preventers, and they're not Oz. then who are they?" Duo mused over that question, and jumped when Heero gave his soft answer.  
  
"It's simple really, they're enemies."  
  
*~*  
  
Ysabelle looked round the room. "Anything is a tool."  
  
"Or a weapon of death."  
  
"Or an ice cold bench."  
  
"I like cheese!" Suzi said, in her incredibly random way. "Especially on pizza." She paused and hopped off her table, and went to stand by the door. "But I don't like doors with electronic locks. That's Willow's area." She pouted.  
  
"It's her fault we're here."  
  
"No it's not, it's your fault!"  
  
"S'not." Suzi replied.  
  
"It so it."  
  
"Willow can't argue back, so it's her fault."  
  
"No it's not!" The reply came from the other side of the room where Willow lay on her table, hands behind her head.  
  
"Will!" Suzi jumped up and down. "Now you can get us out uh huh uh huh!"  
  
"Nope." Willow sat up and crossed her arms. "It's my fault we're here, so you can get yourselves out, I'd probably muck it all up!"  
  
"I'm sorry Will." Suzi apologised, getting a laugh out of her friend.  
  
"Okay, I'm coming." She moved to get off the bench when she yelled. "ITAI!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"My hair's caught on the bench!" She whimpered and tried to free it without hurting her shoulder. "Done." She stood up and swore under her breath as her hair had come out of its braid.  
  
"Please, just get them outta here, Kitty doesn't like cramped spaces." Mariana turned round and slapped Kitty hard. "And that hurt Kitty's face."  
  
"Kitty, you're talking about yourself in third person again, we're not gonna die."  
  
"Yes, they are gonna-"SLAP "Owww." Kitty cradled her cheek with one hand as Willow opened the door.  
  
"Booyeah!" Ysabelle said, heading out of the door. "We is free!"  
  
"Not yet Yz, we got a long way to go." Willow hissed as Suzi glomped her from behind.  
  
"Suz! Shoulder! Ouch!" The smaller girl apologised profusely and let go.  
  
"Sorry Will."  
  
"It's okay. Now, let's get out of here."  
  
*~*  
  
"They've escaped." Duo told Heero, shock ringing clear in his voice. "How? You created that door lock, no one could get past it!"  
  
"No one except that girl." Heero replied. Duo nodded, turning back to his console, jamming the button labelled 'Full Lock Down' A siren blared, causing Wufei, Quatre and Trowa to come running into the main room of the base.  
  
"What are you doing Duo?"  
  
"The girls escaped."  
  
"But their injuries," Quatre began, Heero looked at him.  
  
"All healed but one. The girl with the snapped shoulder. It still seems to be causing her pain"  
  
"Yet she still managed to get past Heero's door lock." Duo smiled. "You have to respect them."  
  
"Yes, they are very good." Quatre agreed. "But, with all of their injuries, they should all still be unconscious." He sounded worried about the girls who could only be running because the place was about to blow sky high. Trowa shook his head.  
  
"You care too much Quatre." The blonde looked up at Trowa with a questioning look.  
  
"But, they are weak onnas Duo." Wufei said plainly, leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed. "What can they do?"  
  
*~*  
  
BANG!  
  
The explosion made the walls shake. Ysabelle and Mariana lay more explosives and they ducked into the small hole they had made.  
  
BANG!  
  
Willow nodded at the others before pulling out her gun and walking out through the hole in the metal wall. She beckoned the others through as Kitty went ahead to scout.  
  
BANG!  
  
Kitty walked back to her companions casually. "Willow, your hair is a mess!"  
  
"You don't think I know that?! Gimme a minute and I'll re-braid it." She handed her gun to Suzi and tossed her blonde braid over her shoulder. She fiddled with the band on the end, putting it in her mouth as she braided her hair. She secured the end and put it back over her shoulder. The end stopping just below her ass. She pushed her fringe out of her eyes and took her gun off Suzi. "Let's go find the b**t**ds who did this to us." She smiled, mischief dancing in her lavender eyes.  
  
"Let's go kick some butt!" Mariana spoke, cocking her gun, ready for use.  
  
"But let's not hurt them when we kick butt!" Willow said, reluctantly cocking her gun.  
  
*~*  
  
"Oh boy." Duo said, feeling the place shake again. "They're nearly here Heero."  
  
"Grab your gun." He ordered everyone, and everyone held his gun tight, hoping desperately not to have to use it. There was another explosion and the door was kicked open, the five girls came in, each one having her gun pointing at their corresponding pilot. Mariana to Heero, Ysabelle to Duo, Kitty to Trowa, Willow to Quatre and Suzi to Wufei.  
  
"Well, isn't this a pleasant get-together." Suzi said. Kitty rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to make a sarcastic comment.  
  
"Don't hesitate." Trowa said, finger on the trigger.  
  
"They're our enemies, and all enemies must be annihilated." Heero said, pulling the trigger, the bullet heading straight for point blank on Mariana's head.  
  
End of chapter 3.  
  
Dun duh duuuuuuh!!! lol left ya hangin' there!  
  
A/n:  
  
My fingers hurt, I've typed so much today! Yeah it's short, so sue me. BTW I didn't mean that literally. Really, you don't have to sue me y'know. I don't have anything to write in this authors note. Oh, yes I do, please don't flame me. Well, you can, but flamers leave a nasty mark on my carpet, so you'll have to get me a new one! :p  
  
Remember 5 reviews, and you get a nice new chapter! ^_^ (No purchase necessary) 


	4. And that's called kickiong your as- oops...

A/n: Hey, er, well, I have nothing to do, I'm as bored as hell so I'm gonna write a Gundam fic. Hey, it's the best boredom killer ever!!  
  
Thanks to  
  
Cath, *crossed arms* I can stop there, but I'm nice so here's the next part.  
  
Ackala, lol suspense bad.next chapter good.next chapter here!! :)  
  
Me2, okay, well, here's more, thank you for reviewing! :)  
  
Ysabelle, yes, yes, five reviews, thank you for the review. lol here's more, and, breathing's important.  
  
Heaven's Keeper, *there is applause* You win the prize for the best title idea. I think it's great and I will be using it, definitely. Oh, and creative geography lessons are good for writer's block! Thanks!!  
  
This story is now called 'A Rose's Thorns.'  
  
Remember to review!! ^_^  
  
"They're our enemies, and all enemies must be annihilated." Heero said, pulling the trigger, the bullet heading straight for point blank on Mariana's head. Mariana cocked her head to one side and stuck one finger up at Heero as she heard the bullet whiz past her ear.  
  
"You bastard." She said quietly. "You total bastard."  
  
"He tries." Duo smirked, his eyes not moving from the gun in front of his face.  
  
Willow glanced at everyone, her friends and the Gundam boys before frowning. She lowered her gun, looking pleadingly at Quatre, from one empath to another. Quatre nodded, putting his gun down. There was silence for a moment, then Willow laughed.  
  
"Y'know, this is stupid." She said, rotating her bad shoulder so that it wouldn't become stiff. "We shouldn't be fighting- no, threatening to fight each other." She shook her head. Wufei looked at her.  
  
"Oh? And why's that?" He asked coldly.  
  
"Because we'd kick your ass." She replied. "Even with our injuries. We've already proved ourselves strong and intelligent enough." She spoke quickly and clearly. "And, fighting a weak enemy leaves one feeling empty inside." She spoke mockingly.  
  
"Plus, we've seen you guys fight, and clearly, you should all stay inside." Kitty spoke confidently.  
  
"So, let's cut the crap and get down to business." Mariana said.  
  
"Wow 'Ana, you've spoken lots today."  
  
"Hn." Came the reply.  
  
"She's used up all of today's speaking credits." Ysabelle said, glancing at Mariana.  
  
"Oh shut up will you." Mariana replied.  
  
"Nope," Suzi said with a shake of her head. "She's still got some left."  
  
"You guys, can we please start talking seriously?"  
  
"Okay, okay," Ysabelle looked straight at Duo. "You're coming with us. Argue and we'll blow your brains out." Willow sighed at this.  
  
"Come on guys, we don't wanna hurt you." She said, slightly softer. "Now get out there before we force you." She grinned at the startled look Suzi gave her. "What?" Suzi looked at her again. "Am I not allowed to be evil once in a while? I take your look as a no."  
  
"You do that." Mariana ducked at Heero swung a punch at her, sweeping him while she was down, knocking Duo over in the process. He in turn knocked Trowa who knocked Quatre, who knocked Wufei. Each one of the boys (sans Quatre) went to help Heero with Mariana, when their female version stood in front and they began to fight.  
  
"Hello?" Willow called, grabbing Quatre's arm and pulling him over to the wall. He blushed furiously. "I thought we weren't gonna fight!" She shuddered. "You all know how much I hate fighting."  
  
"They started it."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We're simply defending ourselves."  
  
"That's all, we're really very innocent." Kitty said, while kicking Trowa in the stomach, sending hi flyign into a wall. Ysabelle sidekicked Duo, knocking him out. Willow glared at her as she ducked through everyone, pulling out the unconscious form of Duo. A few minutes later, the other three g-boys were lying unconscious on the floor. Quatre glanced at the girls before stepping backwards.  
  
What'd you do that for? Now I got no chance with him! She said, in the language they had been taught.  
  
What? Kick butt? Ysabelle replied innocently.  
  
No, knock everyone out, right Will? Willow nodded and glared at them, as the four boys started to come round. See? No harm done.  
  
Watch it. Willow turned her attention to the more urgent problem, what to say to the boys when they came round. Guys, has anyone got some knockout gas? We can open it in here, and then tell them someone attacked us.  
  
But, I don't wanna knock myself out. Suzi replied, Mariana cracked her knuckles.  
  
1 I could do it for you.  
  
No thanks, I'd rather knockout gas.  
  
So it's settled. Ready, three, two one. Willow counted down as Kitty threw in a container of gas, looking like it came from the door. Soon enough, the g-boys, and the girls were unconscious.  
  
End of chapter 4.  
  
A/n:  
  
Yes, the ending sucks, it's not finished yet though. Yes it's short-ish, so sue me. BTW I didn't mean that literally. Really, you don't have to sue me y'know. Happy New Year everyone! Please don't flame me. Well, you can, but flamers leave a nasty mark on my carpet, so you'll have to get me a new one! :p  
  
Remember 5 reviews, and you get a shiny new chapter! ^_^ (No purchase necessary) 


	5. So, we're not enemies then?

A/n: Hey, er, well, I have nothing to do, I'm as bored as hell so I'm gonna write a Gundam fic. Hey, it's the best boredom killer ever!!  
  
Thanks to  
  
Death's Daughter, thanks, that's another one to add to my list of people who don't like suspense, well, sorry guys, but I love my cliffhanger endings!! ^_^  
  
Ysabelle, then send it to me!!! I'm typing right now, probably working hard on the next chapter as you're reading this!!  
  
Erin Soun, okay, thank you, *nods slowly* so, you hate suspense too? Right, that's er, *pulls out list fully written on which falls to the floor and rolls, and rolls, and rolls, and rolls away* er, that's another one. Not got many there. *rolls it back up and pushes it into her pocket* Don't worry, I'll let you know.  
  
Ackala, yeah, I get what you're saying. Lol you really were on a caffeine rush weren't you. Here's the next chapter, let's hope it's nice and shiny, and hope that it turns out well! ^_^  
  
Cath, lol yes, they are intelligent, either that or they're really, really stupid. I'm bringing more!! See, all I need is 5 reviews, that's all then you get the lovely nice new chapter!! :)  
  
Keep them reviews comin' in! ^_^  
  
Willow counted down as Kitty threw in a container of gas, looking like it came from the door. Soon enough, the g-boys, and the girls were unconscious.  
  
A little while later, the g-boys and the girls started to come round. Duo, being Duo, was the first person to speak.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Can it Maxwell." Wufei snapped. Duo coughed and waved a hand, trying to clear away the gas that was causing the irritation.  
  
"Is everyone okay?" That was Quatre. "Duo? Heero? Trowa? Wufei? Girls?"  
  
"Hey Q."  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
"I'm here Winner, safe and well." Quatre let out a relieved sigh when all five boys had answered. He then took a step forward and tripped over one of the girls, falling over flat on his face.  
  
"Ow." He stood up and looked down at who he'd tripped over.  
  
"Q, you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. What was this stuff? It's knocked all the girls out."  
  
"Well, it knocked us out too." Duo commented, stepping forward and gently kicking the unconscious form of Ysabelle. He yelped when the seemingly unconscious girl grabbed his foot and pulled him down.  
  
"Leave me be." She growled before getting to her feet.  
  
"Bitch." Duo muttered under his breath. Ysabelle turned and glared at him. Her glare was almost match to Heero's.  
  
"I heard that baka." She replied, bending down to help Suzi wake up. "Suz? Up, now." Suzi blinked blearily before swatting Ysabelle away and turning over.  
  
"Not now mummy, it's too early." She mumbled and soon, there was snoring and Suzi was asleep. Ysabelle shook the sleeping girl's shoulder.  
  
"Suzanna Long, get up now or face the consequences!" Suzi heard that and her eyes snapped open as the girl leapt to her feet.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up!!" She said loudly, rubbing her eyes in an attempt not to look tired. She failed, miserably. She yawned and then shrank away from Ysabelle, hiding behind the unsuspecting Wufei. "Hide me." She whispered in a squeak.  
  
"You damn onna, defend yourself!" She glared at him before sighing, throwing her hands in the air and walking off, muttering something about weak men, idiots, and justice. Kitty flipped onto her feet and narrowly missed taking out someone's eye when she tossed her hair.  
  
"Sorry peeps." She said, running her fingers through her hair. "My hair's a mess!"  
  
"Worry about the hair later, we've got to get out of here now." Mariana stated quite plainly. Willow rolled her eyes and stood, blocking the doorway.  
  
"Look, I'm gonna be all 'Willowy' and trusting here, but please, hear me out. I don't think that they're from Oz."  
  
"How do you know Will?" Ysabelle asked, eyeing the innocent looking blonde in front of her.  
  
"Because if they were Oz, they'd have killed us already." She glanced around the room and then gave a small shrug. "I think that they're on the same side as us." Duo blinked before looking at the girls.  
  
"So, you're not gonna kill us? We're not enemies then?"  
  
"That's what I said." Willow answered.  
  
"So we nearly killed you," Duo said, looking quite shocked. "Because someone said you were enemies." The whole room looked at Heero. "Heero!"  
  
End of chapter 5.  
  
A/n:  
  
*jumps up and down, brandishing a piece of paper that says 'well done'* Yay me!! No cliff hanger!! . Yes it's short-ish, so sue me. BTW I didn't mean that literally. Really, you don't have to sue me y'know. Please don't flame me. Well, you can, but flamers leave a nasty mark on my carpet, so you'll have to get me a new one! :p  
  
Remember 5 reviews, and you get a shiny new chapter! ^_^ (No purchase necessary) 


End file.
